


A Lady's Favor

by Entwinedlove



Series: Bingo Bonanza 2019 [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff Bingo Quarter 2, Gen, Pepper/Tony (background)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Some of the Avengers spend the day at a faire.





	A Lady's Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Fluff Bingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/) card #35, Square O1 - Public Display of Affection and also [Star-Spangled Bingo](https://star-spangled-bingo.tumblr.com/) Square O1 - Roleplaying

[ ](https://imgur.com/Ahnr6MO)

Steve again tugged at the oddly shaped clothes he was wearing. Natasha had helped him dress in medieval garb all the way down to his red hose with their tie-on codpiece. He felt ridiculous in the chain mail and steel plate but he supposed he looked the part for the medieval faire they were at.

"I'm going to go get dressed and then we'll go," Natasha said, "Get used to moving in that, I think Tony signed you up for the jousting event."

Then she was gone, slipping from his tent before he could reply.

He paced, stretched, jangled, and clinked his way around his tent for a while before he finally grabbed the last few things she'd left on the cot. The first was a helmet. It had a movable visor but he couldn't get it stay open. He left it down, figuring the point was to obscure his face. His visibility was horrible in it though. There was even chain mail around the neck and throat of that. The other was a small shield that seemed to have two options for wearing, one with a long strap that he assumed went behind the neck and shoulder and the two he was used to. He slipped his hand into place. At least that felt familiar.

He left the tent. There were rows upon rows of tents now, multitudes more than what there had been when they first set up. Most of them were large, too large to resemble the war, but similar. The flap on a bright red tent two down from his opened and Tony stepped out. He wasn't wearing armor, at least not mail and plate, like Steve. He was wearing a black padded jacket with red and gold embroidery. If Steve didn't know his face, he wouldn't suspect the man was Tony Stark. Pepper came out of the tent between theirs with Natasha. Both women were wearing colorful dresses. Steve supposed they were as authentic as whatever Natasha had put him in.

"Where's Clint?" Steve asked. It was muffled by his helm.

"Clint's already mingling," Natasha said, reaching up and opening his visor. Whatever she did latched it open. "The archery competition is happening first, so he had to go sign up for that."

"Right, competition," Steve said, he looked at Tony. "What was this about a jousting event?"

"I signed you up for it. I thought you might enjoy a bit of combat or whatever."

"I'm a city boy. I don't know anything about riding a horse. I don't have a horse."

"We do," Pepper said. She reached up and tucked a stray strand of her blonde hair into her hat-scarf-thing. "I had Wanderlust shipped in from the farm in Kentucky. He's a gentle giant. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Natasha gestured for them to start walking down the tent corridor towards the sounds of the crowd.

Steve glanced at each of them but couldn't look at them and watch where he was walking at the same time. "Why are we here, anyway?"

"To relax and have fun," Tony answered like it was something he'd memorized.

"Whose idea was it?" Steve asked as they came up to the main thoroughfare. He could see vendor tents lining the way. The smell of bread and roasting meat wafted from one direction and burning metal came from the other.

"Who do you think?" Natasha asked gesturing to their right. Steve had to turn his entire body to see what she was gesturing towards. Clint was approaching.

"Hey!" he said, a wide smile on his face. "The coordinators have moved the jousts up because the forecast says it might rain. You ready to unseat your opponent at the tilt?"

Steve snorted. "I don't know why you guys think I can ride a horse."

"Ah, you'll be fine. It's like riding a live motorcycle," Clint said, then turned and led the way.

Wanderlust was a giant grey horse. He looked terrifying all decked out in shining armor that matched Steve's. That is until he saw his opponent. The other guy wore shiny black armor and he was taller and thicker around than Steve. Even his black horse was big and scary-looking. Pepper and one of the grooms guided him in what he was supposed to do and then got him mounted up.

It all happened so fast, Steve almost had trouble following things. He was handed a lance, told to try and stay on his horse while knocking the other guy off his. Then they were charging at one another. The first blow knocked both of them back and broke their lances but neither was unseated. They were handed a second lance and made another pass. He didn't do anything special but on the second pass, the opponent in black fell from his horse.

Steve was declared the victor and handed a flower to give to a lady for her favor. He didn't know what to do so he rode Wanderlust to Natasha and handed the rose to her. Her eyes went wide.

The announcer then said, "Will the lady bestow a kiss upon the victor? Does she return his interest?"

Steve figured now was a good enough time to get down from the horse. He was slightly surprised he didn't fall off when he tried. The groom in charge of the horse came rushing over and grabbed the reins but Steve wasn't paying much attention to him. He stood there in front of Natasha feeling a little dumbfounded. Pepper, Tony, and Clint were standing beside her cheering and clapping along with the rest of the crowd.

Natasha reached up and opened his visor for him again. Steve could feel the heat of a blush on his face and he leaned down to whisper that she didn't have to kiss him when she pressed her lips to his in a full, intimate, and very public kiss. Hidden by his helmet, Steve's ears burned red enough to match his woolen hose.


End file.
